白雪 Days Like Every Other Day
by Aoi Shiroyuki
Summary: Some one shots dealing with everyday lives of the hitachiin twins. some sad, some happy, some erotic, and some painful.


[Chapter 2 : T'is the Season of You and I] - Kaoru Hitachiin

"For the next assignment, you are required to research the affects of the helicopter parents on the millennial generation. For the hundredth time do not use websites, I only accept hard sources. Now for today, we're going to learn about…"

I looked up and there were the kinds of clouds that would appear on a post card. The fluffy white ones that seem to float along forever. The perfect ones.

"This sucks I don't want to waste my day inside a dusty library," said Hikaru pushing his hair off his forehead. The wind blew and ruffled his hair again so Hikaru grunted and fixed it again.

Autumn settled in at the campus and the heat was on its way out of town. I liked autumn more than other seasons because I liked the feeling of breeze running through your hair. That was one of the differences between me and Hikaru.

Hikaru was a summer or winter person - he could never settle with just one of them - he liked it hot enough to dive in the ocean or cold enough to dive into the snow. Whereas I liked spring and autumn, the warm and cool seasons. I liked the drizzling rain that rhythmically tapped on the windows and wrapped the world in a silent and moist warmth, and I liked the rustling sound of leaves breaking under your feet and watching the world turn red, orange, and yellow. These were one of the differences that only we knew of each other. No one else knew, our little secret about each other.

"Hey you're doing that again."

"Hmm? What?" Being abruptly pulled from my train of thought, I retorted in a startled voice.

"You're zoning out. This is why I don't like autumn, you're always weird in autumn. Like you left a part of you elsewhere." Hikaru mumbled under his breath and I couldn't help but chuckle because he looked like a child trying to act cool but you could tell he was upset that you weren't playing with him.

"I like autumn 'cause it's nice and cool. I guess I just fall in my thoughts in this breeze."

"Yeah, well if you like thinking so much you should think about what we're going to do about the assignment since it looks like you're going to be blanking out more than enough."

"Well after all, they say autumn is the season for reading. So let's get on to it. Better finish it now than later." Taking identical steps we walked towards the library - our school library was one of the biggest in the country; you could find more books here than in the public ones.

"M…m… ah! I found it, millennial generation, also known as the generation Y, are the children of the baby boomers, and… Hikaru, if you're not going to listen I see no point in reading out loud."

"Well I can't help it, this stuff makes my brain all numb."

We were between two bookshelves in some dusty history section where no one came, rummaging through a collection of books we picked up from elsewhere. Nobody ever came here - I didn't even know what this section was for even after checking out some books from the shelves- so they didn't know, but this was the only section with a window that can be opened fully. So I shoved the window pane up and took pleasure in the fresh, cool air and the faint smell of old paper. We decided that reading on our own and sharing information would be more time-efficient so we each picked up a book and started reading silently.

I liked moments like this. When no words were needed to feel comfortable and at ease. Our hands were connected, fingers criss-crossing, and I could feel Hikaru's warmth flowing in my body through that link. Hikaru once told me that my hand feels cool in his so he likes holding my hands in the summer. I asked him if he doesn't like holding my hands in the winter then and after a couple seconds of silence he mumbled that he still wants to hold my hand in the winter too. I chuckled because his ears were slightly rosy colour. He grumbled not to laugh but still held my hand firm in his.

The sound of pages being flipped and tree leaves rustling in the wind was like a lullaby in my ears.

When I opened my eyes our little corner was painted with coquelicot colours. I shuffled around and saw Hikaru looking out the window leaning on the window sill. Was he looking at the sunset?

"Hikaru. What time is it?" His head swivelled towards me like he was a little surprised.

"I don't know. Around 6 maybe?"

"Sorry about falling asleep. You should've woke me up. Crap, we haven't done anything for the project."

"…I took some notes while you were asleep." Taken aback by such an academic action from Hikaru, I blinked my eyes a couple times and looked around to find a pile of paper.

_Some_ notes? There was probably 15 or so pages or handwritten notes, and although I just skimmed through, they were some pretty good notes.

"Wow. I'm impressed. I see the season's getting at you too. Why the sudden change in your attitude towards school work?"

"'Cause I know you would be too busy zoning out." He was still looking out the window but I could tell he was pursing his lips out. I smiled, got up on my feet and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry I wasn't myself lately. And thanks for doing the work." I kissed the behind of Hikaru's ears and tightened my arms around his waist. His back felt so wide suddenly, like a man's. I could feel that Hikaru wasn't going to be a little kid for long. He was becoming a man, a very charismatic man, and in comparison, I felt like I was always going to be the Kaoru that needs Hikaru to hold his hands.

Hikaru turned around and gazed at me. The crimson sunset behind him made him look unreal, his skin tinted coral pink. He caressed my face with his hand leaned in to kiss my lips. It was a peck at first. We parted lips, his eyes fixed to mine, and he leaned again to give a deeper kiss.

My heartbeat accelerated and the sun made my cheek warm and tingly. Hikaru's tongue swept the inside and tickled the roof of my mouth. Somewhere inside my head was yelling that someone could come any moment, but I couldn't think properly with Hikaru pulling me closer so tightly. Hikaru's hands brushed my hair ever so softly again and again. I touched his cheeks and felt the light warmth in my hands.

Before he stopped, he licked my lower lip and gave me a final gentle peck. It was after he moved his hand to touch my cheek that my senses started coming back to me and set my face to flames.

"Someone could've seen us." I mumbled through the back of my hands.

"You were pretty into it to be saying that." He smirked and ducked in. I felt something warm on the side of my neck and I knew if I let him loose now God knows how far he's going to go in a _school library._

I tried to pushed him slightly by his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. I heard him laugh quietly. That sly twin knew that I could never push him away with all my strength yet he could grasp me as tightly as he can.

"Hikaru… stop… what if someone comes."

"You know no one's going to come here." He mumbled onto the skin of my neck sending a shiver down my spine.

"Mm…! Haa… still…"

"Just try to concentrate on what _we're doing_." He pushed me back so that I was trapped between his grip and the bookshelf, and stuck out his tongue and slid down my neckline. The sound of silk tie sliding loose and faint shuffling of buttons getting undone filled my head but I couldn't think about them at all with Hikaru's leg pushing up at my crotch.

He nibbled at my earlobe while caressing the side of my waist that was by now completely revealed by the fully open shirt. I didn't know where the tie was and I was going to be mad if he made me lose it again because I had to buy new ties again 6 times just this year because of Hikaru.

While I was in my own train of thought breathing hard from all the enticing stimuli, Hikaru tried to undo my belt and I started panicking.

"W, what are you doing?"

"Touching you." I felt his hand over the thin sheet of cloth over my crotch. My mind went fuming with all the possibilities of getting caught having sex in the middle of a school library. I frantically tried to explain to him how dangerous and crazy it is, but he silenced me by locking my lips with his.

"Haa…Haa…" I was huffing on the floor hating myself for letting him go so easily. I already came in his hands and Hikaru didn't seem like he wanted to end there. He grabbed my penis again stroking it gently. I couldn't believe it. Of all the time to be sane, I was still getting hard. Hikaru grabbed my waist from the back and I could feel his hard between my behind. He kissed the back of my neck and slid in slowly.

It felt like my internal organs were getting compressed, and my abdomen was filled tightly with his. He let out a breath, growling with pleasure. He started to thrust rhythmically as I anxiously searched for support. The glossy wood from the shelves became slippery with sweat making it harder for me to clutch onto it.

I let out a sharp moan when Hikaru hit a specific area inside. I tensed up and Hikaru grunted as I unintentionally tightened around his. I shuddered from abrupt and foreign rush of pain and pleasure that swept through my body like a wave.

"It's so tight…" After that Hikaru kept on hitting that spot and I knew he was doing it on purpose. My whole head was going blank with plain white and I couldn't think about anything else other than the fire that was burning in my stomach, and Hikaru's voice whispering my name over and over again in my ear.

"I can't believe it." I sighed with contempt. My neck was sore and stars were popping up in the sky outside the window.

"I find it refreshing. And perhaps it knocked some of your mind back in your head so that you don't zone out anymore." Hikaru lifted my hand that was resting over my eyes and I saw a satisfied smug on his face. I narrowed my eyes and sat up, wimping slightly. "You okay?" He asked, rubbing my back tenderly.

"If you're really worried, I would like it if you could do something to control your wild sexual urges." I retorted at him as I straightened the crumpled shirt and fastened the buttons on them.

"Why deny the sweet fruit of life?" He showered light kisses over my face, on my forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and lips. As he started licking my lips I smacked his thigh and stood up.

"I think someone needs to prune that tree of life huh? Well anyways, don't you think we've had enough taste of the _fruit of life_ for today? Let's go home now. My back's all sore."

Hikaru jumped to his feet, surprisingly energetic after such a rigorous activity. He wound his arms around my waist as we started walking.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yea?"

"Could we do it one more time when we get home?"

I elbowed his side as he chuckled. Autumn was settling in town bringing gentle breezes with it. Hopefully we would get to greet the other seasons with our hands held together as well. I smiled and wrapped my fingers around his.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that's the day that I lost my 7th tie.

[A/N]

Hi this is my third try at the hitachiin twincest hope you guys like it

I'm korean actually so there are some awkward statements that I

sort of forced into english translations haha =ㅂ=;;

I like stories where Kaoru is the all accepting and understanding

lover and Hikaru is the act before you act type of beast after his

brother with a hint of slyness ;)

I hope to upload another story soon but my personality is very

much centered around the theories of how to move as little as

possible. In other words, I'm extremely lazy :D

please rate and comment and thank you for reading my story 3


End file.
